


Gunpoint

by mistercromeans



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alpha Murphy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blends Era, Breeding, Gunplay, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega 10K, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistercromeans/pseuds/mistercromeans
Summary: There comes a point in every Omegas life where resisting an Alpha can become painful and frustrating, to the point they finally cave in. The apocalypse doesn’t bring that to a halt, and 10k finds that out the rough wayThankfully, he has such a kind and generous bossman to help him with that, right?
Relationships: 10K/Murphy (Z Nation)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW! First fan fiction i’ve written since 2017. Thank you all for reading! catch me on twitter, @virunaan (18+ on that twitter only). 
> 
> Revision credits to my lovely boyfriend, since I am incompetent at reading

The apocalypse is a damning thing. Seldom does anything good ever come out of it, aside from those very few and far between occurrences that make shit stop stinking for at least a little while. An example of the stink revolved around the crippling and now completely demolished society that surrounds Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Alphas going completely hog wild; Omegas left to suffer without the reliable flow of suppressants they once had access to; and the Betas, who remain blissfully unaware of the brutality that surrounds its two counterparts. 

This way of broken society even affects the Zs that roam the Earth. A Beta Z is your average zombie; moderate in strength and life span, speed ranging at ordinary levels. An Omega Z is significantly weaker and a lot slower and sluggish. It doesn't take much to take one of those down. Alpha Zs are amongst those dangerous groups of zombies. They are faster and stronger than your average puppy and kitten, which only made those eventual, mutated Zs all the more difficult to deal with. 

But despite the various threats, there are many places the infamous group had traveled, slept, and stayed, and there have been many zombies slaughtered on their way there. Who comprised the group currently were: 

Warren; a Beta.   
Doc; a Beta.   
Addy; an Alpha.   
Sun-Mei; a Beta. 

These guys all remain on their own, one half doing one thing and the other half doing another. Alvin B. Murphy resides still in Spokane, untouched and growing his society of Blends where he is the top dog. He is another Alpha, and he has the only Omega in the group right under his wing, 10K. 

They hold a complicated relationship. One where the latter is typically snarky and sarcastic, since being bitten by Murphy he finds himself at a consistent and confusing crossroads of obedience and defiance. This makes him a lot more hostile yet a lot needier, especially during those heat periods the Omega has to suffer through. But Murphy takes care of him regardless of his attitude, because he has a genuine concern for the guy. He even keeps 10K off guard duty for the horrible days of said heats.

10K; or Tommy; had no real knowledge about the dynamics and its functions. His late parents were both Betas and you don’t present until you turn 18 — which Tommy hadn’t been until a year after the Apocalypse even started. He knew nothing of suppressants or behaviors, or why anything would be happening to him on and off for the next 3 years. But despite this void of knowledge, he had managed to evade hungry and feral Alphas for those years; stubbornness towards submission being the only thing that kept him safe, untouched, and alive. 

It wasn’t until he met up with the Westward Bound group those 3 years later when he learned everything from Doc, who had taught him about those feelings and urges, moods and temperament fluctuations, and why he is so aggressive towards Murphy at all given times. Murphy is the only one of the group who manages to mess with his head. 

Addy and Murphy are both Alphas, however, Murphy is careful to never let himself bond with an Omega; or even a Beta; out of his usual fear of commitment, whereas Addy bonded with Mack well before, thus keeping her from having any sort of Alpha urges or feelings towards the sharpshooter. Murphy, though, was as inconsiderate as they came with it. 

Now, 10K is stuck with the man, working alongside him at a constant. The bite to his neck is not one of bonding, but the typical bite Murphy would give people to control them. Given to him to keep him from dying, but still managing to mess with his moral compass enough to make him obedient. It's only the aforementioned stubbornness that the young man is known for keeping him from blindly laying his head down to Murphy the way Wesson or others do. 

As mentioned, Murphy has taken many precautions to keep 10K safe from any wandering Alphas, and even himself. One precaution is how he designed 10K’s room, an upgrade from the cell-type room he had before, to keep any unwanted guests out. There is a doorknob on the inside, but the only way to open the door from the outside is with those dog tags 10K wore. They served as a key. Another example is how Murphy keeps Tommy in his room when the boy needs a while to ease aggression since being surrounded by the scent of an Alpha helped ease that. Murphy had even put effort towards working on a recipe for a suppressant, but with all work going into the Blend Vaccine, it has been put on a back burner.

—

It's your everyday cool morning in Spokane. Refugees seeking help are awake and Murphy's people are helping to get the vaccine to help better them and keep them safe. Murphy makes his usual rounds, checking on the progress of rooms being fixed up, greeting others, welcoming many. It's a routine he loved. A routine that means stability and safety not just for himself, but for the many others too. 

Standing outside on one of the balconies connected to his bedroom Murphy is taking this time to take in his empire. Cold, dual-colored eyes like fire and ice scan over his people; the hard-working people he has on his side; and how well everything is flourishing. It's beautiful. It is absolutely beautiful; until some commotion starts to stir within one of the crowds. The Alpha leans forward and squints, attempting to make out what's going on. 

A knock at the door catches his attention, and without breaking his lowered gaze he speaks up in a firm, loud voice. 

“Come in,” Murphy set his blotched hands to the cold railing. “Who is it?” 

What follows in silence as the door opens is near-deafening footsteps, hardly being heard as his door clicked closed again. This gets Murphy to turn his head, eyes now focusing on a familiar, grumpy, and blatantly just now waking up face. 

“Thomas,” A smile grows across the man's features, the Omegas arms raising and crossing over his chest in response. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Murphy enquired.

“You’re needed," Tommy speaks, "Somebody at the gate is getting anxious and scaring other people. They woke me up to come and get you because they couldn’t find you,” His tone is as low and calculated as it always has been.

“And you know exactly where to look, don’t you?” Murphy’s tone is snide in itself, which earns a displeased look from the sleepy-headed ace standing by his bedroom door. “Stay in here. I need to talk with you when I get back.” 

“About what?” Questions the other. “What do you need from me now? I just woke up.” 

“You’ll have plenty of time to wake up while waiting for me to get back. Sit. Let me pacify this situation before it gets any worse,” Murphy says as he points to the bed, where Tommy takes a seat after rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

Having left the room, Alvin makes his way down the long hallways and many sets of stairs, pacing his way outside. He holds his head high as he steps out into the commotion. There's a man with his two children. He's sweating and anxious, saying that he's afraid this is an elaborate attempt to assassinate all of the refugees. 

Murphy places a hand on his shoulder, and he speaks to him calmly. He helps him breathe and relax again, beckoning for his right-hand Wesson to join him as back-up while the Messiah explains the goal to the man. Explaining how he has no intentions of hurting or harming them, and how he’s only aiming to help; to make them fearless and strong as a team and a family of Blends. It necessitates a noble 7 minutes to subdue the man, enough for him and his children to take the Blend Vaccine before moving on. 

The situation comes to a quick halt, and Murphy gives a firm pat to Wesson’s shoulder. 

“See to it that those kids get cleaned up as soon as possible,” Murphy’s tone carries concern, a weakness, one he’s always had for children ever since his perfect Lucy was brought into this world. 

“I can do that, sir,” Wesson responds with an obedient nod before the two men part ways. 

Murphy makes his way back upstairs and down those long hallways before he enters his room. 10K is sitting on the edge of the bed still, one of the books the man keeps on his bedside in his hand. Alvin knocks on the door, causing the boy's head to snap around, the book shutting in his hands with a loud thud. 

“You can read it, Speedy Gonzales. I don’t give a shit if you read a book,” Murphy says with a roll of those hot-and-cold eyes. 10K gives him a puzzled expression in return. “I don’t know who that is,” The boy states, the very same confusion on his face mixing into his words. "What do you want?" He diverts, still attentive towards the matter Murphy wanted to discuss with him.

The Alpha gives a scoff followed by a chuckle. “Of course you don’t, kid. Long story short; defenses are weak in a lot of places around the borders," The man starts, "There’s been an increase of waves and there’s been more struggle than needed in getting rid of the issues. What do you suggest?” Alvin asks, standing before him towards the now closed balcony doors. He’s peering out the window and down to his people again. 

“Why should I help you?” 10K questions, snarky and vicious as ever. “You have your goons who can help you, don’t you?” 

Murphy opens, “You will help me because, Thomas, whether you like it or not—“

“I don’t like it,” 10K cuts him off, the bitter expression on his face growing more agitated by the second. He is growing restless. 

Murphy closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath before he speaks up again, “Whether you like it or not, this place is your home as much as it is mine or anyone else here. If you genuinely can’t bring yourself to do it for me, do it for the other citizens that are seeking refuge here.” 

10K is quiet then, more so than usual, though only for a moment. He's thinking of possible solutions before Murphy could open his mouth again. He raises one hand to wait until Murphy looks at him once more. 

“Well?” Murphy pushes. 10K slouches and shrugs his shoulders. 

“I know what to do, but you’re being an asshole today,” He states, shifting where he sat again. This sparks a flash of rage in the Alpha, and with only three long strides towards the other male, he takes a firm grip on the boy's jaw, tipping his head back so that he can look into 10K’s perfect, wide eyes. 

Immediately, the boy feels as if he got clocked in the gut and the base of his spine simultaneously. A peculiar heat builds in his stomach, giving him butterflies that are ablaze in the pit of his belly. Between his legs, his virgin cock twitches, and there's that unfamiliar yet intimate gush, making everything sticky and wet. Murphy's too close to him. 

“I have to go,” 10K protests, his hands lowering to the edge of the bed where he sat to grip for leverage as he attempts to pull away from the unsuspecting Alpha's purchase on his jaw.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Murphy spoke as his hold tightens. He leans in closer, close enough to where Tommy can feel each hot breath leaving the man against his nose. “Not until you tell me what I need to do to avoid any casualties.” 

“Just — take people from posts that get little to no issues and move them to the higher risk areas for a while. You keep even defenses that way. Now move, Murphy,” 10K’s tone falters to nothing but mumbles and a twinge of delicious desperation. 

The younger male forces himself up to his feet, and with one harsh push against Murphy’s chest, he frees himself from his grip before storming off. Once he makes it past the doorway, he works up to a jog. Murphy hears the loud whir of the locking mechanisms to 10K’s room before the door slams shut loudly. The messiah was left dumbfounded and confused until that sickeningly sweet smell finally hit his nose. 

His eyes flick around his bedroom, trying like hell to pinpoint the hotspot before his gaze falls to where 10K once sat, where a glistening spot on his blanket is still wet from the slick that came from the ace just moments ago. Murphy stares for a second before stepping closer to the edge of his bed. His eyes keep to it, debating and thinking before he walks to close his bedroom door quietly. He locks the doorknob and jiggles it firm to ensure it wouldn’t open. 

He then returns to the edge of his bed, lowering down onto his knees slowly so he could lower his head down. His nose makes contact with the wet spot, and despite it being cold from the exposure to air, it's... Perfect. Sweet and strong. Murphy let out a shaky breath through his open mouth, his tongue leaving parted lips to drag against the wet spot on his blanket. And then his hands slide from the very edge of the bed to move forward, a tight grip establishing against the sheets. Murphy’s eyes close as he continues to lick against the slick area, and a low growl builds in the back of his throat. 

The taste on Murphy’s tongue is captivating with nothing but sugary sweetness and innocence. Tommy's the only Omega Murphy's been around that hasn’t been with at least 2 Alphas before him. He is untouched; 10K was. That was something that always sent Murphy over the edge, enough to where even now, as he desperately breathes in and tastes the very little of 10K left behind, he can’t help but push one of his strong hands down the front of his pants, after shakily fumbling with his obnoxious belt buckle and zipper to free his hardening shaft. He bites against the blanket now, nose and chin wet from his saliva as he inhales the scent left behind, growling as his hand works at his cock. He strokes and pumps at himself tightly and quickly. His mind's filled with nothing but the vixen lips and lithe body that Tommy has. 

Murphy keeps this going until he gives himself a pathetically driven orgasm. He makes a mess on his jeans, his hand, and whatever part of the blanket got in the way of him. His dirty hand raises and rejoins the other as it stays grappled onto the sheets. Alvin lays his cheek down against the hot spot and pants quietly, those growls dying down into nothing as he calms. 

There's a short refractory period as Murphy recollects his head and body. He eventually pushes himself to stand and wipes his chin off sloppily, sliding his belt out of the loops of his pants before dropping his dirty trousers. The Alpha pulls his dirty blanket off his bed and tosses his pants into the center of it, balling the mess of fabric up as best he can. Before he exits his room, Murphy changes into another pair of pants and fixes that belt again. He shakes his head, still sweating from his endeavor. He carries that small ball of cloth out of his room only to come face to face with the same who had triggered this mess. 10K stands in front of him now, conveniently wearing an entirely different set of clothes. 

“Jesus, Thomas, stop sneaking up on me like that!" Murphy exclaims, "You walk like Casper the freaking ghost, floating every-damn-where,” He snaps further, dropping in shock that pile of blanket that thankfully stayed balled up. 

“Uh... I was coming to say sorry for shoving you, even if you don’t deserve to hear it for being a douchebag,” Thomas states. He can smell it. He is so much more sensitive to those scents than the Alpha is, and that beckoning smell is going straight through him all over again. “What is that? It smells like crap.”

“Things that need to be washed? What’s your deal, huh? Why are you acting like such a brat today?” Murphy questions as he goes to bend down to pick the blankets back up. 

Thomas then stops him suddenly, one hand shooting out to take a firm grip to Murphy’s upper arm. He eases the man to stand again. Confused, Murphy starts to talk, but no words make it out before the other buries his nose against that clothed and scarred chest of his. Hell, the kid even drops his rifle on the floor with a generous clatter.

10K can resist a lot of things. He has more self-control than anyone Murphy has ever met, and Murphy has met some interesting people. Though, there came moments where 10K has a breaking point. Where those Omega instincts override that brain of his to the point where he can’t control a damn thing he’s doing. These bouts normally end after a few minutes, but they happen regardless. The smell emitting off of Murphy; a sweaty and post-orgasm Alpha; captivates the Omega's entire mind. He can't help himself anymore, and frankly, he's tired of helping himself. There's a burning coil wound up so tight inside of his stomach that it's becoming unbearable. 

It's something akin to that bite on his neck. 10K's head goes latent and fuzzy, and he loses his ability to give a shit about anything happening around him. His hands tremble and his knees are in a persistent state of weakness, threatening to buckle under his weight at... All given seconds he dares to stay standing. The only thing he can think of or want, or crave, or ache for is to get a taste of the man, to smell and feel him. This godforsaken Omega mental breakdown ends up turning him into the one thing he hated, and there is nothing but resentment in 10K’s head over Murphy running into him. He’s angry; Thomas is. 

10K can make out every component to Alvin's scent. Whiskey, orange, mint, and the faint aromatic of marijuana. He's a little out of his mind just from how overwhelming it is on Murphy right now, and he breathes the man in as his head lays against his chest. From where 10K stood, he raises his hands into the man's pale blonde hair, starting at the nape of his neck where sweat is matting the strands and combing his thin fingers up and against the crown of his head where he keeps a tight grip. The Omega's teeth bite down against the man's jaw before his tongue slides to lick against his chin, and up to the corner of his lips. 

Alvin wants to question it terribly. He wants to ask where his defiance went, where his anger went, where his pissed-off demeanor and hatred went, but all he can focus on is that sweet, soft tongue against his chin and his lips. The Alpha's hands secure around his waist only to inch down to the smaller man's rear. He gave it a nice and rough squeeze, earning a grunt from the Omega. 10K bites down firm against Murphy’s lower lip. 

“Pervert,” He mumbles, “Disgusting... Pervert.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Alvin states before that growl audibly leaves again after feeling that very same soft tongue lick against his teeth. He grips tighter at his backside to beckon him closer. Tommy whined about it. Murphy finds this man before him to be nothing short of intoxicating, especially right now. 

Though, this exciting interaction came to an unexpected halt. 

“Sir?” A voice comes from the staircase, near the hallway where the two stand. 

They both shove each other off in a flustered speed. 10K is completely beet red from the apples of his cheeks to his shoulders, thankfully hidden under the sleeves of his shirt. Murphy is more sweaty than he was to start, his hair now a fucked up mess from the boy's man-handling and grabbing. He is frantically wiping off his chin again. Murphy picks up that blanket quickly and clears his throat before responding with a simple “Hm." Wesson appears in that same hallway where Thomas is picking up his rifle. The boy shoves his way past Murphy and Wesson as the latter approaches, and Wesson gives a dismissive roll of the eyes towards him as he storms off.

“What, Wesson?” Murphy enquires as he starts walking. Wesson follows like a puppy, as he usually did. 

“The man you helped earlier. He and his kids are downstairs. They’d like to thank you personally again,” Wesson says with that signature wide smile. Murphy sighs. 

“Alright. Tell them I’ll be there in just a minute.” 

Murphy walks off without giving the other a chance to respond. He eventually follows up on his word and meets with the trio again to accept the thanks, only after he leaves his blankets to be washed by the sweet, older women that he has employed in the laundry areas. Though, at the forefront of his mind is his and 10K’s first not-kiss. As heated and excited as it was. 10K didn’t seem apprehensive; rather, he was welcoming. So welcoming. 

The day continues, and Murphy and 10K don't see each other for the rest of the day, and even into dusk as it falls over Spokane. 

—

Darkness sweeps over the sky, but that doesn't stop the hustle of one of the only cities left in the world that still has electricity, that of which is powered by a damn powerful... Dam. And as night takes over just about everything, Murphy is done working for the day. No more meetings, no more rules to enforce, no more studying, or working on the Blends Vaccine. He's finally able to spend the final two hours of his day alone. 

Murphy lay on freshly laundered sheets, naked under his blanket as he thumbs through that book 10K had been reading before. A highly weathered copy of ‘Lord of the Flies’, a truly classic book. The Alpha's lucky to have a copy of it at all. 

Today’s events are still rolling fresh in his mind. The weakened state of 10K’s Omega head causing him to get closer than he has ever dared to be before. The taste of his untouched, virgin slick on his tongue. All of it's still in his head. And for what seems like the 100th time today, there is a stiffness growing between his legs. While one hand holds that book open and steady, his opposing and unoccupied hand slides down to the front of his crotch to adjust the stiffness to one side better. He doesn’t want to ruin his sheets again, and frankly, it isn’t as fun doing it alone. 

However, a man can dream. Alvin resorts to closing his eyes and blindly attempting to set the book down on his nightstand, it falling to the floor with a thunk instead. He couldn’t care any less about it. Holding his eyes closed, Murphy can taste him all over again. He can feel the way the other was held flush against his body. He can feel his tongue working at his jaw, his chin, his lips, and his teeth. He can hear those grunts and those whines. But more importantly, Murphy could hear his voice. ‘Pervert,' he said, ‘Disgusting.' If being painfully attracted to 10K is perverse and disgusting, then there is not a single part of Murphy’s body that could care. So be it, the Alpha is happy to be a pervert and disgusting if that’s the case. 

A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. 

Jarring himself out of his daydream and reflection period, Murphy sits himself up, managing to stand up from his bed and adjust himself for a final time so he can open the door. There Wesson stands much to Murphy’s surprise. 

“He’s gone, sir,” Wesson says, “10K is gone.” 

“Well, where did he go?” Murphy asks. He isn't immediately concerned, not outwardly, aside from walking away from Wesson to go pull clothes on. Though in the back of his head, a pissed off panic is rising. 

“We aren’t.. sure. The guard post that spotted him said he snuck through a spot they had covered before. Those people were sent to another post earlier today,” Wesson explains, “They saw him running South, but that was all they could make out.” 

“How long ago was this?” Murphy asks, taking a seat on his bed to pull his shoes on. 

“About 10 minutes ago, sir. I came up here to inform you as soon as possible,” Wesson folds his hands behind his back neatly. 

“I will get him. If I don’t return in 3 hours, send out a search party,” Murphy stands, and again, without giving Wesson a chance to respond, he pushes his way past him at the doorway.

Many thoughts are rolling through Murphy’s head as he follows 10K’s trail out of the area and out into the heavy woods just south of them. What happened that's so awful to push 10K to run away? Granted, it isn't the first time, and he knows it won't be the last time, but why now? 

Murphy's speed-walking in an attempt to catch up to where 10K is headed, and he's thankful that the scent of him got easier to pick up the closer he became. Murphy's angry; he's angry that he left at such a shitty hour, and he's angry that he seemed to do it so carelessly. These areas could be dangerous, regardless of Murphy being aware that 10K can survive anything. 

Eventually, he came upon a perched figure. Said figure is looking out over a small creek, where the moonlight made it seem as if it was glowing. They look serene and aware of someone else. Murphy raises his gun, and the figure raises a rifle in turn.

“Thomas?” Murphy asks, the rifle lowering. 

“Go away, Murphy. I left to get away from you, not to have you hunt me down,” The boy speaks up. He props the lowered rifle back up against the rock he stays perched on, looking back out over the water. 

“I have an entire town that is scared shitless because one of my greatest defenses decided to throw a temper tantrum and run away,” Murphy speaks firmly. 

“Your greatest defense? Yours? That’s rich, Murphy. You didn’t pick me," The boy responds with agitation in his tone, "You forced me into this situation, and just to be frank, I didn’t want to help you to begin with. I never wanted to be part of this escapade, or deal with your bullcrap for 5 years,” 10K hisses as he hops down, picking up his rifle again, “Leave me alone, Murphy.” 

“Everyone has had to deal with my bullshit! Trust me, princess, you aren’t special. You’re here because you managed to get yourself shot, and I care too much about this... little band of people to let you eat shit. You are alive because of me, Thomas,” Alvin snaps back, “You are terrible at showing your appreciation.” 

“Appreciation? For biting me and turning me into one of your gobble-headed buffoons?" His teeth bare down, expressing the rising irritation in him, "Yeah, thank you for that. Oh, and thank you for making my existence a whole lot more confusing, frustrating, and agitating. Thank you for making my life miserable. Is that enough thanks, or do you want me to keep going?” 10K speaks with venom as he rolls his eyes. He begins to walk away more to leave Murphy behind, “You’re pushing my want to talk. I don’t like talking, much less to you.” 

“Why are you pissed off at me for something I had nothing to do with?" The Alpha counters in confusion, "I didn’t make you an Omega. I didn’t make myself an Alpha. Is this really what you’re so pissed off about? You’re frustrated and tired of being a virgin, and you don’t like that the only Alpha who doesn’t want to hurt you is the one person you can’t stand?” He walks after him briskly, desperate for a response. 10K doesn’t respond, rather staying quiet as he keeps walking angrily. Murphy just prods at him more, “Oh, so now you’re going to shut up? Done talking? How childish, Thomas. You’re acting like a brat! All of this would stop if you would just pull your head out of your ass and let me help you—“

10K stops in his tracks. Murphy can’t see it, but he can hear the creaking of rifle mechanisms from how 10K is squeezing the gun as tight as he can manage. Murphy stops where he is just as well to follow suit. There's a painful silence, one that seems to last a lifetime before the other boy finally turns around. 

“I. Don’t. Want. Your. Help,” The Omega speaks through clenched teeth. There comes a time where every man breaks, may you like it or not. 

“Then why—“ Alvin tries to speak.

“But... I need your help,” 10K cuts him off again, for the 1000000th time today, “It hurts, Murphy. This is something that I can’t fix alone or ask anyone else for help with. I hate that it hurts. I hate that I need your help, I hate relying on you, and I hate that I hate how much I hate it. I hate you,” 10K is... angry. He is beyond angry. The most stubborn Omega in existence, ladies and gentlemen. The tone of his voice is enough to even make Murphy wary. Thomas is terrifying at his core. Golden-hearted, but equally as terrifying. 

No wonder Alphas can't ever touch him. 

Murphy steps over to where 10K is. The boy doesn't move or pull away even as Murphy set his hands on his hips to pull him in close. Tommy is still resisting, and Murphy could feel that. He can't help him if he doesn't calm down. 

“Thomas, I won’t hurt you,” Murphy expresses to him, low and careful this time. His words are said against the shell of the Omegas ear, which earns a shudder from him. “I want to help you. I want to help it not hurt so bad, but I can’t do anything if you don’t... let go of your temper tantrums and defiance.” 

“I won’t submit to you,” 10K protests, though only verbally, “I can’t,” He ached, his body leaning and hanging onto every little touch with grandiose desperation. 

“You can, Thomas. And it won’t leave this spot in the woods. I won’t tell anybody. I won’t need to, and I don’t want to,” Murphy does his best to reassure him in tenderness, “Let yourself go. Let me take care of you for once.” 

The Omega finally quiets down and the muscles in his shoulders ease. And as Murphy speaks and continues to rub at his sides and his hips, it makes that fuzzy-in-the-head feeling come back. The one where nothing makes any sense and everything felt primal, raw, and intense. The one where Thomas can’t do anything but crave, want, and need, more than he already is. The Alpha places a slow kiss to the skin behind his ear, which earns an obvious, unfamiliar purr at the back of 10K’s throat. His lips trail lower, and Murphy kisses against the side of his neck, and eventually around to his throat. 

10K can feel his legs start trembling again. The painfully tight coil in his stomach burns hot; hot enough to give the Omega strength enough to push Murphy off again. A hand lays over his discomforted stomach. The more experienced man is slow in his movements, placing one hand over Thomas' and holding it to ease his grip. He replaces Tommy's hand with his own, only to rub against the boy's clothed stomach, which earns another one of those whines that are resented by the Omega. 

Murphy's an Alpha, and with that comes the ability to know and understand what your Omega needs and wants. Most of them are... Starving. Most of them want it hard, fast, and rough. They want to be abused. They want to be hurt. 10K is far from that, and Murphy knew that he is. The boy needs attention in every spot he's able to get it. He needs it close and intense. He needs it to be promising and genuine. Slow breeding is what he needs. 10K wants to have all of Murphy’s attention. 

Their lips finally meet somewhere amidst the belly rubs given to the smaller male. The kiss is heavy and slow. It's one laced with longing and desperation for contact, something both parties have craved for god knows how long. 10K’s hands raise to hold tight to the shoulders of the shirt the Alpha wore, beckoning him. Thomas wants him to be closer, to touch him more, and the opposite is delighted to oblige. He bites against Murphy’s tongue, panting softly through his nose once he feels the Alpha grab his rear-end in a way that feels so, so unfamiliar. Murphy’s fingers are just barely between his legs — a low grip, but one that feels so raw and so hot. 

The boy's already panting as the excitement grows steadily yet quickly. He opts for sliding his hands up more, locking his arms around the man's neck firm as strong hands explore his frame; touching, squeezing, and rubbing over whatever they could. The Messiah's hands aren't the warmest, but 10K can't find it in himself to care. Their messy kiss is broken so the boy can pathetically tuck his nose against his partner's neck, breathing him in as much as he's able to. Murphy grabs him in all the right places and rubs even better ones, but God, the second hands push under the shirt the Omega's wearing he can't help but suck in a sharp inhale. The skin to skin contact makes his head melt. 

Eventually, Murphy pushes him back and those hands slide from his back to his stomach and up against his chest until he’s pulling the shirt off of him completely, the muscles in his back twitching with exposure to air. Embarrassment and nervousness steam in the boy, but it's faint now that Murphy kisses at his throat again; against his neck, his collarbones, his chest... The Alpha keeps kissing down until the man's on his knees in front of him. 

10K breathes slow and heavy. His body's on fire and he's excited. He's all around desperate to feel more of Murphy on him in any way possible. Every part of him, cognitive or not, wants to be eaten alive, more so as he feels Murphy’s tongue lick against his happy trail, and his lips kiss against hips. 10K can't take his big, beautiful eyes off the other. 

“I—I haven't—“ He stammers.

“I know, Thomas,” Murphy returns the favor and cuts him off. His hands lift to unbutton the boy's jeans, “Stop worrying. Let me take care of you.” 

The Omega wants to speak again, but there's nothing he can get out before the man tugs his pants down to his ankles, boxers included. Both articles of clothing are soaked from the slick that poor Tommy can't stop himself from making, but Murphy doesn't care. He's used as a balance as he helps the boy step out of his jeans. Eventually, Thomas stands completely nude in the middle of the woods, and honestly, this is the most relieving thing he’s ever felt.

Murphy encourages the other to turn around and 10K finds himself facing a tree with his hands holding against the trunk. Alvin remains on his knees behind him, those large hands working at the soft curve of other's behind once again, though more personally this time. To 10K, it would’ve been a horrifyingly embarrassing sight; a clenching, tight, virgin hole gushing from sensitivity just from groping. But to Murphy, it's the most delectable thing he has ever seen. 

Hot and sticky beads of slick roll down the Omegas thin and trembling thighs, and the hungry Alpha finally breaks that agonizing lack of contact by spreading those plush cheeks, all so he's able to press the flat of his warm tongue to that aching hole of the Omega. 10K chokes out a breath, and he punches the tree he's holding onto. It's overwhelmingly hot now, and it only got worse, and worse the more Murphy licked at him like he's nothing but candy. There are parts of 10K that felt wrong and dirty, like this isn't how it's supposed to happen, even if he knows so solidly that he wants this. He's wanted this for far too long, and waiting is already agonizing enough. Dealing with his subconscious, and his lack of knowledge in sex and relationships just makes him even more pissed about the entire thing. 

Though, all thoughts leave poor 10K’s brain again when he feels a cool hand wrap tight around his cock while the Alpha's tongue is still working at him. These are both sensations the Omega hasn't felt before, much less at the same time. Murphy pumps his hand along Thomas' soaked and aching length, his tongue plunging and tasting him, licking him clean of as much slick as possible despite how messy it's leaving him. Just this alone is almost too much for 10K, who's already far from used to doing anything like this. The poor Omega’s head is in a frenzy, leaving him to scratch and hit against the tree he clings to tightly. Something loosens in his stomach; not completely, but he can feel that familiar, quick rush dropping down into his groin. 

With a loud cry out of Murphy’s name in a tone unbeknownst to either party, 10K pumps out a weak orgasm. Hot ropes of cum leave the head of his cock and into the grass under him, the residual milking rolling down over Murphy’s knuckles. There's a very brief wave of satisfaction, but even then, it isn't enough. It isn't anywhere near enough for either of them. Tommy's knees finally give, and he drops down into the grass, putting his whole weight forward to lay his head and upper body against the tree he had been hugging onto prior. 

“M—Murphy, ‘m not—“ 10K speaks with heaves of breath, only to cut himself off with a grunt. He hates what he wants to do, even if everything inside of him wants it so, so badly. 

“Thomas, breathe. You did well... You did very well, but we aren’t done yet. Face me,” Murphy assures and demands, those hands of his lowering to aid the Omega in turning to face him again, “Here, lay on your back.” 

10K's reluctant, though he allows himself to be turned. He scoots himself lower until he's laying on his back as instructed. Murphy sits off to the side to work at getting his clothes off while the other adjusted. If this were any other Omega, Murphy wouldn’t bother with easing or stripping. He would already be tired of whomever it was and be ready to go back to sleep. Currently, though, his entire focus is on making sure his partner's plenty satisfied, taken care of, and helped. It's the least Murphy can do considering how much shit this kid has gone through for him throughout the years. 

With the boy laying down, and Alvin without clothes from the waist up, the excitement grows almost unbearable to contain. Murphy climbs over him and spreads those thin thighs so he can sit up between them. His eyes look over every last inch of the boy's skin, which practically glowed as they lay under the moonlight. Large hands lower to Tommy's stomach to pet against the slightly scarred skin, up to the small chest he has, to his neck, before he cups his cheeks in his hands to get a good look at him. An attempt to keep himself calm so he doesn’t hurt the other. 

10K squirms, and despite the beyond angry look on his face, he turns his head to press a kiss to Murphy’s palm before he bites against his fingers. Murphy remains where he is over him as he pulls one hand back and lowers it to push down the front of his boxers, enough to free up his cock and a painfully swollen knot to accompany it. 10K looks down, then back up, biting against his fingers harder with a grunt of nerves and anticipation. Between his legs, 10K's still completely drenched. The boy's an Omega, so he's sweet and welcoming. Murphy thanks the heavens above that Omegas will accommodate any size. 

“Are you ready?” Murphy enquires. His own hands shake, ready to feel the warmth the other had, how tight and slick he would be... 

10K rolls his eyes before he responds, “I’m not going to break, Murphy. Stop taking so long. You’re pissing me off,” He mumbles against the fingers that he only continues to bite and kiss against. Thomas won't admit it, but there's a painful nervousness still, deep in his chest. 

Murphy, though, pulls that hand back. He gets both of his hands on the underside of the boy's knees to push those legs of his up. 10K feels that embarrassment hit him again, and in response, he turns his head to the side so that he doesn't have to look at the man over him. He exposes his neck so wonderfully this way. It was tempting Alvin down to his very core, having that neck so open and clean while he’s getting ready to breed the kid. 10K feels the head of Murphy's cock pressing between soaked cheeks and against his beckoning, empty hole. The Omega's nervous, and his face twists up into an angry expression again, his eyes closing tight. 

He honestly doesn’t remember when Murphy had started to push his cock inside of him. All he now knows is that he is feeling more and more full the more Murphy leans over him. It feels as though he can’t breathe anymore. Like his stomach just got filled up from behind. The sounds leaving the Omega are messy and loud, and he shifts and twists in Alvin's grip, but he isn't able to go anywhere. Poor 10K has to hold himself shamelessly open as he gets his backside filled, up until the Alpha's swollen knot bumps up against his hole. 

Murphy watches as 10K struggles to adjust; squirming and jerking around. He can tell that the Omega's body is completely unused to the heat of an Alpha, and Murphy waits with patience as the other calms down again. He watches as the boy's expression goes from blissfully angry to almost broken. His cock's completely swallowed up by the other, save for his knot. He's so much hotter and tighter than Murphy could’ve ever imagined. He can't believe he's actually inside of the other, and 10K can't believe he's finally going to stop hurting. 

Murphy lets go of his legs so he can lean down over him more. Shaky legs wrap around the man's waist to keep him close, a set of weak hands gripping at his arms. The Alpha's elbows and forearms press into the grass under them for balance before he gave one testing thrust, hips rocking back only to roll forward again. And the sound that leaves his poor Omega is somehow even better now that he's so shamelessly letting them out, close to his ear. The boy wants to be heard and to be used. 10K wants to be bred. He wants to be mated. He wants to be bonded.

Murphy repeats that slow sequence of thrusts, each one earning a whine, a moan, or a hard grunt from the boy under him. He feels those hot, virgin walls tightening around him to a point that should be considered dangerous, and another growl builds in the back of his throat, causing the Omega under him to shudder something terrible. Murphy picks up the pace, those thrusts plugging him over, and over, faster than he can imagine. Thomas can't feel anything from the waist down, aside from the hot length of the Alpha fucking into him. There's a stigma that sex is supposed to hurt. He’s heard that on the off-hand many times before, but this isn't painful. It isn't hurting. 10K feels the pure opposite of pain. 

“M—Murphy, ‘m s—orry—“ The boy chokes out. He gushes around the man's cock, and he makes a mess. He can’t make it stop. He can’t make the wetness ease and he can’t make the sounds quiet down. 

All he wants is to keep feeling full. His back-scratching against the sticks and dirt under him? It feels good. The way Murphy pants and growls against the bare skin of his neck? It feels good. Until it clicks in his head what needs to happen for this to be an official mating session, and not just a casual fuck from the other, that is. Murphy has to bite him. 

Panic rises in the Omega's chest as he begins to struggle. It's a pathetic one, though, because he can’t move. He so violently doesn’t want to move from the place he's in. He wants to get bred by this man until time itself stops, and he can feel each thrust in his stomach even if they aren't there. 10K slides one hand up to Alvin's cheek to push at his head. It's killing him that his aversion to losing his control keeps him from enjoying Murphy completely. 

“D—Do—n’t, don't bite me—“ 10K manages to choke out between his sweet cries and his hot moans, “Don’t—“ 

Murphy only growls in response, and 10K can feel the man's teeth threatening to bare down against his neck, and he can feel the hot breaths leaving the Alpha.

One hand lowers to smack into the grass. He feels around shakily, as quick as he can. And Thomas keeps feeling around until Murphy’s gun hits his knuckles. He picks it up and pulls the slide to load it. Despite the boys clinging, his cries and the boiling hot orgasm building up in his stomach, he presses the cold barrel of the gun to the Alpha's cheek. 

“I will kill you, Murphy. I will kill you if you bite,” He threatens, his voice completely broken, shattered into pieces. Murphy pulls up from his neck. The man opens his mouth to speak in protest, but 10K can't bear it. He can't handle hearing the man speak, so he instead forces the barrel into the man's mouth. “Don’t. Don’t talk. Don’t bite. Just stop talking, stop—stop, stop talking,” He pleads, despite the fact Murphy hasn’t said a word for a long time. 

The Omega's head falls back against the ground then. He keeps his arm straight, as best as he can, feeling the clink as Murphy bites down hard against the gun. Alvin was typically cowardly. He would’ve stopped and retreated normally. But right now, those eyes of Murphy’s are completely locked on the boy under him. He bites hard against the gun again as 10K keeps his finger on the trigger dangerously. The dull thud of Murphy’s cock wrecking his insides makes it so, so hard to focus on panicking. 

The Messiah wants him to lower the gun. He's never wanted something more in his life than for 10K to put the gun down. He wants to bite the Omega. He wants to breed him. He wants to mark him. He wants to make 10K belong to him and him alone. The boy was losing his strength, and the man was losing his ability to control himself. 

“P—Promise me, Murphy,” 10K starts again, choking out a sound as Murphy drills into him. “Tell me you won’t — lea—v—ah-!” He's squirming again. Everything got so hot, and his vision blurs something awful. Tommy needs the reassurance that if he lets it happen, then Murphy won't leave, or die, or leave him to dry somewhere else. But with the way Murphy is abusing his insides, he can’t vocalize it. 

His partner, however, knows what he needs to hear. With one quick push, Murphy forces the Omega's hand back. He pins it to the ground, and the gun flies off to God knows where. “Thomas, let me make you mine," Alvin starts between breaths, "You will never, never.. suffer. You won’t hurt. I won’t let you hurt.” 10K doesn't want to lose himself in his words, but he is. Each word that leaves Murphy’s mouth pushes him more, and more. “I want to make you mine. You will be safe. You will be mine. No one else will touch you, no one else but me. You’ll be fucked and bred for days through your heats. I’ll make sure you are so full you can’t fucking move,” Murphy grunts as his thrusts became erratic, and 10K can feel the hot pre leaking out inside of him, mixing with the slick he's still producing. “Thomas, let me make you mine.” 

10K hates himself for the fact that the Omega in him is wrapping his logical brain in unbreakable chains. There comes a point, said before, where every man breaks. All of the pain and the nights of agony, embarrassment, and fighting, clawing his way out of horrible situations with other Alphas? He wants it to stop. He wants one less thing to worry about. He wants it. He wants to cum, he wants to be bred, he wants to be knotted, and he wants to let go.

The boys’ arms raise and lock around the man's head, trapping the Alpha low and against himself. “Make it stop,” 10K mumbles, body shaking from head to toe. “Please—“ 

Murphy waits. He waits just one more agonizing minute to feel the boy under him. He wants to make sure that he was okay with it. He feels no resistance, and he feels no regret, no fear, no anger, and no hostility. Even the embarrassment has taken leave from the other. Then, and only then, does Murphy finally bite down against the boy's neck. His teeth broke the skin on the left side, and he doesn’t let it go despite the bitter, copper taste on his tongue. He gives just three more harsh thrusts before he forces that thick knot inside of the other. It resists, but 10K is tight to begin with. Eventually, his Omega manages to swallow up his knot, and his raw, sensitive walls hug around it, securing the Alpha in place. 

He expects the boy to scream, but rather, the poor thing goes silent. He feels the Omega under him struggle to breathe. He feels the boy shake and thrash before his body tenses, falling completely still. 10K’s orgasm is the most relieving, intense thing he's ever felt. The ace lets his body go limp again, steadily. His arms slide down and hit the ground with a thud, and his eyes, tearful and puffy, focus upon the sky above them. 

Alvin releases the bite, eventually, but keeps himself inside of the other — not that he's able to go anywhere else for a while, considering his knot is still freshly plunged inside of him. 

They remain silent for a while, save for the panting and the sound of licking against 10K's neck in an attempt to clean up the mess Murphy left behind. 

It takes a good 20 minutes before either of them works up enough courage to speak. 

“Thomas—“ 

“Shut up.”

They exchanged, the Alpha chuckling. He gave a gentle tug of his hips, enough to where he can see if he’s able to pull out, which, thankfully, he can. He pulls himself out of the other slow and careful. 10K produces a grunt of protest, but he relaxes completely now that he was empty, save for the cum that's still buried deep inside of him. 

“We have to get going," Alvin speaks up with a sigh, "Wesson was ordered to send out a search party in 3 hours, and we are teetering on that dangerously,” He explains. 

“Didn't I say to shut up?” 10K rolls his eyes in response. He waves a hand to beckon the man closer and in obligation, his partner leans down again. 10K gets an arm around him so they can both stand up.

Had they been back in Murphy’s bedroom, he would leave 10K on the bed, but they aren't in the bedroom, so they have to head back. The poor boy will be in for it tomorrow because of it. Murphy intends to be there to take care of him, though, just as Thomas is there to protect him at every second of the day, just about. 

The trek back to the area is full of jeers and jokes, and Murphy keeps an arm out for 10K to hold onto. Though, as they came back inside the walls, the man ends up carrying the other. He's too paranoid about 10K collapsing as they go up the stairs and otherwise. But, they make it back to the bedroom eventually. 

They always make it just fine, through whatever crazy bullshit this equally as bullshit world has to offer.


End file.
